Digital communication networks include communication devices that exchange digital data in the form of data units. When a data unit is transmitted (e.g., over an electrical, an optical, or a wireless connection) from one communication device to another communication device, noise and/or interference may change, degrade, or otherwise alter the data unit. Error detection techniques may be used to determine whether a data unit has been altered after being transmitted by a source communication device. One error checking technique includes the use of a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) function. A CRC value may be computed for a data unit and appended to the data unit prior to transmission. A receiving device may receive the data unit, with the appended CRC value, may compute a CRC value for the data unit, and may compare the computed CRC value with the received CRC value. If the two values differ, an error may be detected. However, performing an error checking computation using a CRC function may not always be straightforward.